How they got together?
by SasuNaruforeva
Summary: Naruto is very reluctant to tell everyone how he and Sasuke got together. Why is he trying to keep it such a secret? Even go so far as to threaten Sasuke with 'no sex for a month if he tells'. Sasunaru


"_Sasuke I love you!!!" I said with wide blue eyes sparkling brightly. _

"_I love you too Naruto!!" Sasuke shouted back and we ran into each other's arms, embracing each other. Flower petals and floating hearts danced around us, creating a lovey-dovey mood. _

"_Promise that we'll stay together forever?" I asked, tears forming. _

"_Of course, together foreva!!" Sasuke shouted then we had amazing animal sex. _

"There! Happy now!?" Naruto yelled while he finished his story. "That's how it happened! Okay?" The blonde shouted.

"That is NOT how it happened!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sure it is…" Naruto said glaring at Sasuke. Naruto was sending a silent message saying 'You tell them what actually happened and I'll kill you…'

Sasuke got the message but he chose to ignore it.

"Naruto, we know you exaggerate—_a lot_—are you SURE that's how it happened?" Sakura asked disbelievingly as she leaned into the couch.

"I'm sure!" Naruto yelled giving Sasuke that glare again.

"I certainly can't believe Sasuke doing that… It's just not Uchiha like…" Neji thought aloud.

"No! It's true! He even blushed!" Naruto tried to defend his story, though everyone already knew that he was fibbing.

"I know for a fact that Uchiha's can't blush!" Sakura shouted instantly. "Trust me! I've tried!"

"Yeah man. I haven't seen Sasuke blush… _**ever**_… Not even when we accidentally walked in on you getting in the shower!" Kiba shouted, a light blush going on his cheeks as he remembered seeing a naked Naruto. It was quite a sight to behold.

'Lucky Sasuke…' Kiba thought as he watched Sasuke leer at Naruto's backside.

"Look, its true okay! So stop prying!! And you guys walked in on me in the shower?" Naruto asked, trying to get off topic so he didn't have to tell them what actually happened.

"Seriously Naruto, just tell us what really happened!" Chouji shouted. "I had to skip eating the birthday cake to hear this!"

"Touch my cake and die!" Naruto warned. "And I told you!! We confessed and had hot steamy man sex! Happy?!" Naruto screamed and tugged at his blonde hair in frustration.

"Me thinks he's hiding something…" Shikamaru smirked. "Why don't you tell us what happened… With more detail—actually, better yet, why don't we have Sasuke Uchiha explain it himself?" Shikamaru suggested. He was actually starting to get into this conversation.

"Yeah Naruto's definitely hiding something… I haven't seen his face this red since we caught him 'masturbating' with his Kage Buunshin." Ino chuckled. Naruto's face turned an angry red and he hid his face in his hands.

"You guys need to learn to knock on the damn doors before coming in a room dammit!!" Naruto screamed through his hands.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat down on his recliner and dragged Naruto down to sit on his lap. The blonde buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck as he straddled the raven's hips.

"Okay, okay. Just tell us everything that happened and we'll leave you alone to make man-babies." Neji said impatiently. "It can't be worse than the story of how Lee and Gaara got together… And Lee had to go into the whole story of how they did _it_…." Neji reminded and everyone shivered at the memory.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." Sasuke sighed.

"No! I swear if you tell them there will be no touching for a whole month!" Naruto growled. Sasuke flinched as if he'd been smacked in the face.

"No sex…?" Sasuke said; his voice soft and cracked, like a child who had been taken away from its precious lollipop.

"Exactly..." Naruto hissed.

"That's a little harsh Naru-chan. A man has to have his sex at least once a week…" Kiba said smirking.

"More like twice a day…" Naruto sighed as he gave Sasuke a pointed look. The Uchiha smirked at that.

"Just tell them already!!"

Everyone turned towards the window where someone just screamed from and Itachi popped in.

"For fuck's sake. I've been out there since kami knows when to hear how you guys hooked up and I'm not leaving 'till I hear it!" Itachi fumed like a little girl and sat down in front of them with his arms crossed.

Everyone had wide eyes and they were staring dumbly at the older Uchiha. '

"Oh stop it! You shouldn't be so surprised! I have my snapping point too y'know?!" He snapped and turned his attention towards Naruto, who was still on a horny Sasuke's lap.

Naruto peered over his shoulder in order to glare at Itachi, who was unfazed by Naruto's hostility…

"Fine… B-but… Sasuke has to tell it because I really don't want to say it…" The blonde whimpered and buried his face against Sasuke's neck again. Everyone brought their undivided attention towards the younger Uchiha who had a smirk on his lips. He cleared his throat loudly before opening his mouth to start the story.

"_It all started about a week ago. _

_Jaraiya and Naruto were doing their normal training and bickering routine._

_But after that Jaraiya had asked Naruto to help him with his new book._

_Naruto had originally declined but that's when the old pervert bribed Naruto here with Cash and ramen._

_Of course, being the baka he was, he agreed. (_Naruto smacked Sasuke at this point…)

_But anyway……. Jaraiya got Naruto into the room and some how got him into a skimpy school girl uniform. You know the ones that look like Sailor Moon? _(Now everyone looked towards a blushing and shivering Naruto with raised eyebrows.)

_Ehem. Yes well, Jaraiya had asked me a few days prior to come to his room at around that time, but I didn't know what the pervert wanted…_

_So when I had walked in, you can only imagine how wonderfully surprised I was at finding Naruto posing for Jaraiya in that outfit. _

_And as you all probably already know, we had amazing hot sex that lasted all night—I still don't know how Naruto can have so much Stamina for all that. And let's just say that Jaraiya had gotten A LOT of inspiration for his new book…"_

Sasuke finished, smirk still in place. Everyone looked both disappointed and ready to start laughing any second.

"That's it?! I thought it was going to be a lot worse, seeing as Naruto was so reluctant to talk about it. I mean the whole Sailor moon outfit was to die for though." Tenten said while laughing and slapping her knee.

"That's not ALL that happened, but it's up to Naruto to tell you what else had happened." Sasuke said and then began kissing down Naruto's tan neck lovingly. Neji folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"I want to hear what else happened." Itachi demanded and everyone nodded in agreement. Naruto pouted towards all of them for a while, thinking about whether or not he should tell them what else had happened. He thought about just ignoring them and leaving them to use their imaginations, but then again he knew they would just keep bugging him for the answer…

The blonde let out a defeated sigh before turning around in Sasuke's lap so that his back was leaning against the teme's chest, and Sasuke had then wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, still kissing his neck all the while.

"Well we…. Also got video-taped… seeing as Jaraiya was recording everything. (insert major blush here) and the pervert put it all over… (gulp) youtube… and we were demanded to make more videos, and that old pervert somehow got me to cosplay as most of you guys when we did it!"

At this point Naruto hid himself in Sasuke's shirt, never wanting to come out again! Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

There was a heavy silence in the air, and Naruto was worried that maybe everyone left out of disgust or something… he was just about to peek out of Sasuke's shirt but froze when everyone broke into fits of laughter.

"Who exactly did you cosplay as when you guys were doing the dirty?" Kiba asked once his laughing finally died down a little.

Naruto shivered and just huddled up into a ball, whimpering pitifully. Sasuke tried to comfort the boy but failed miserably.

"If you won't tell us then we'll just have to find out ourselves! SHIKAMARU! Get the laptop! HURRY!" Ino shouted. Shikamaru sighed deeply but obeyed nonetheless, because he was rather curious still.

Naruto was quick in jumping the poor teen though.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE!" Naruto hissed venomously, red chakra engulfing his body. But the other were quick to pull him off and pin him down, but that was a difficult task, indeed. Shikamaru just shrugged and quickly retrieved the laptop.

After Sasuke had finally calmed the boy down a little and had him pinned down successfully, the others looked on the computer screen as Ino brought up youtube.

"What would we have to look up in order to find Naruto's sexy time with Sasuke?! All there seems to be are those slide show AMV's. They're hawt, but I want to find the ones Naruto was talking about!!" Itachi whined and flailed his arms about.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch at Itachi's completely different behavior, but he just shook his head.

"Look up 'Super Toad FBI'. That's Jaraiya's channel. You should find it there." Sasuke explained.

Naruto's eyes widened and he thrashed about underneath Sasuke.

"TRAITOR!!! YOU BASTARD!!"

Ino, Neji, Kiba, and Tenten squealed in delight when they saw all the different videos with Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto's struggles increased when he heard the videos in the background and he looked to see his friend's reaction though he sighed in relief when he noticed that half of them had already passed out from blood loss. The only people left standing were Itachi, Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru, but they were all sporting blushes.

While they were busy watching the screen, Sasuke took this as his chance to sweep up Naruto and transport to his bedroom, where they could repeat those naughty things that were on the videos.

"SASUKEEEEEE!!!"


End file.
